In the area of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and magnetic resonance imaging systems, important improvements have been achieved in the recent years in respect the generation of diagnostic images based on MR imaging.
Nevertheless, to achieve reliable MR image generation, it is important to avoid disturbances of the MR signals received by the used receive coil unit comprising a receive coil array with multiple antenna units sensitive to magnetic resonance signals. Accordingly, in typical MR system setups, the walls of the magnet room have to be lined with RF-shielding metal grids or metal shields. This is predominantly done to avoid RF-radiation of various outside sources to enter a MR receive chain during signal reception while imaging, since the MR receive chain is very sensitive to the influence of noise. Moreover the RF-shielding confines the powerful RF-radiation during signal excitation to emerge and distract other RF-receivers such as aeronautical aircraft services. A fully equipped magnet room is thus complex to construct and costly.
A cageless MRI system needs to suppress the radiation resulting from the transmit antenna(s) during signal transmission and suppress the external noise and signal interference during receive. Without further means omitting the RF-shielding of the examination room renders the MRI system unusable.